Le cavalier au destrier
by SarouneG
Summary: Parce que le Chevalier aime trop les chevaux,et un en particulier. Citron. PWP / BDSM Un peu sale il est vrai.


Chevalier regardait goulûment sa petite étoile. Celle ci se baladait bien trop aisément entre les convives,balançant ses hanches juste ce qu'il fallait. Et quelles hanches! Et quelle chute de reins! Le chevalier de Lorraine s'en léchait les babines. Non. Monsieur de Lorraine s'en léchait les babines. Devenir noble avait pour avantage de pouvoir trottiner absolument partout derrière son petit duc.

Depuis que celui ci était rentré de la guerre -victorieux évidemment- il ne lui avait pas encore accordé un moment,trop occupé par les affaires politiques et les solicitations admiratives des nobles. Mais le chevalier ne désespérait pas: il savait quoi faire pour régler ce léger problème dû à la popularité de son amant. Et il en salivait d'avance.

Le soir tomba. Le chevalier était absent au dîner. Philippe observait la foule de nobles en mangeant. Cela était étrange que son amant soit absent. Peut être boudait il parce qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de lui depuis son retour? Cela lui ressemblerait bien mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. L'estomac serré,il reposa son assiette, s'excusa près de son frère en prétextant une soudaine faiblesse et se retira.

Dans les couloirs son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Qu'est ce que foutait son amant? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à de nouvelles frasques,une nouvelle exubérance,une nouvelle folie. Quoi? Il s'était encore acheté des hauts de chausse hors de prix avec son argent? Il le boudait? Oh bon sang,à tous les coups il le boudait. Il entra dans ses appartements,en referma la porte,et un voile noir s'abattit sur lui.

Chevalier se pourléchait les babines. Il l'avait capturé. Quelle jolie proie que voilà. Il admira son oeuvre. Philippe,nu,solidement attaché au lit,face contre les draps. Il ne fallait plus que cette petite merveille de luxure se réveille pour que le jeu commence.

D'ailleurs,il apercevait déjà les frémissements du réveil sur sa peau,ses yeux qui roulent sous leurs paupières,ses sourcils qui se froncent en ne pouvant bouger son corps. Le chevalier passa le bout de ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale,se rassasiant du long frisson généré par ce geste.

Enfin,les yeux gris du prince s'ouvrirent. Il lui fallu un moment pour comprendre où il était -c'est à dire dans le lit de son amant- et encore un peu plus pour comprendre la situation.

Quand il vit les liens et comprit,il tira dessus,ce qui arracha un petit rire au Chevalier. Philippe tenta de le foudroyer du regard. Sans grand succès,il était collé face au matelas et son amant était dans son angle mort. Il grogna:

"Chevalier...

-Tatata. Aujourd'hui,c'est "maître"."

Philippe grogna. Qu'est ce qui était encore passé par la tête de son amant? "Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Toi,mon bel étalon. Et ta croupe."

Grinçant des dents à la métaphore peu subtile,Philippe tenta de se défaire de ses liens: "Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

-Ça n'est pas le but.

-Quel est ton but?"

Il sentit la main du Chevalier presser sa fesse droite: "Te dresser,mon beau pur sang."

OK. Son amant avait définitivement un problème de nature équine. Il tenta de le prendre par la sagesse: "Je ne trouve pas ce jeu excitant.

-Moi si. Et tu dis cela parce que nous n'avons pas encore commencé..."

Le blond massa sa fesse dans sa main,se delectant du moelleux de la chair,tandis que Philippe se retenait de lui donner ce qu'il voulait: "Libères moi.

-Quand tu seras docile.

-Je suis docile.

-Non,mon étalon. Docile veut dire:quand tu auras jouit de mon jeu."

Le prince grinça des dents. Bien sûr. Que ne connaissait il pas encore son amant: "Ton jeu ne me plait guère.

-Tu apprendras à l'aimer."

Philippe sentit son amant se décaler sur le côté du lit,aussitôt il tourna la tête pour le voir,tenter de le soudoyer du regard. Il fut obligé de se figer à la vue de son amant. Celui ci était tout de cuir vêtu,un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Un ensemble moulant ressemblant vaguement à une tenue d'équitation,accompagnée de bottes hautes en cuir qui claquaient sur le parquet. Il souffla:

"Nom de...

-Tatata. Ne jures pas,mon étalon."

La bouche de Philippe ne se ferma pas pour autant,surtout quand il vit la rangée d'outils alignés sur la table de chevet;pourquoi ne les avait il pas vu?!

Il frémit quand le Chevalier s'empara d'une cravache,la caressant du bout des doigts. Sa voix se fit suave: "Toi qui aime chevaucher...tu sais sans doute comment l'on dresse les chevaux désobéissants?"

Philippe déglutit: "Ne fais pas cela.

-Pas cela quoi?"

Le Chevalier marchait lentement vers le point de l'angle mort,baladant le petit bout de cuir sur le dos du brun.

"Cela. Tu sais bien.

-Vraiment? Je crains ne pas savoir,mon poulain."

Le prince dû prendre sur lui: "Ne me frappe pas avec cela."

Le chevalier sourit et vint chuchoter près de son oreille: "Ne dis pas que tu n'aimes pas quand tu n'as pas essayé.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir essayer.

-Je vais décider à ta place,alors."

Il se maudit pour le choix de ses mots. "Chevalier. Stop.

-Ahah. Pas d'ordres,vilain cheval."

Il fit claquer la cravache contre les fesses pâles de son amant qui glapit et commença à paniquer,se débattant pour se libérer de ses liens: "Chevalier,ça suffit!"

Le blond caressa ses fesses du bout de la cravache,son sourire perceptible dans sa voix: "Mon bel étalon,cela ne fait que commencer."

Le cuir s'abattit une fois encore. Philippe fit plonger ses reins vers le matelas,tentant d'échapper au traitement: "Chevalier!

-Sois sage,et tu seras récompensé. J'ai tout mon temps pour t'éduquer..."

Philippe enfouit son visage dans les cousins quand un nouveau coup fut donné.

Chevalier regardait en souriant les fesses de son amant désormais marquées de petites traces rouges. Il les pinça gentiment, s'attirant des gigotements mécontents. Cela le fit sourire. Il y avait du travail...

Un nouveau coup partit. Il vit les muscles des fesses de son amant se contracter. Satisfait d'obtenir une réaction,il fit glisser le cuir de la cravache sur les fesses et son dos. Son prince se cambra,un frisson parcourut son dos bien contre sa volonté. Chevalier sourit,embrassa une fesse après l'autre,obtenant un petit soupir,puis donna de bons coups de cravache sur son fessier.

Philippe mordit l'oreiller;ça faisait mal,bon sang! Mais...il refusait d'admettre la chaleur qui grandissait dans ses hanches. Chevalier s'en donnait à coeur joie. Les fesses de son amant prenaient une délicate couleur rosée. Les coups s'enchainaient,parfois réguliers parfois pas,s'évertuant à tirer des réactions au brun.

Ce dernier mordait l'oreiller. Pas question d'avouer qu'il commençait à ressentir quelque chose d'agréable,ce serait donner la victoire au Chevalier,et il ne le voulait pas. La cravache s'abattait encore,en une pluie de coups tantôt légers tantôt appuyés, calculés pour lui soutirer du plaisir. Philippe s'accrocha aux draps.

Non,il n'y avait aucune chaleur brûlante dans ses reins. Il refusait de l'admettre. Sa mâchoire était refermée sur l'oreiller,aucun son ne sortait encore de lui. Mais son corps,en revanche, tenait un autre discours. Ses fesses ondulaient,se portant à la rencontre du cuir, son dos se cambrait malgré toute sa volonté,et il sentait son entrejambe se tendre doucement mais sûrement.

Le Chevalier en avait parfaitement conscience,et en jouait. La cravache se faisait douce puis ferme sur son fessier, passant parfois sur son dos qui frissonnait, et tapotant avec expertise ses testicules tendues entre ses cuisses écartées. Philippe se crispa. C'était une torture! Ce plaisir...non,pas de plaisir! Il ne pouvait lui donner raison! Il aggrippa plus fort le drap.

Le blond se léchait les lèvres,ravi. Les fesses de son amant étaient roses,et quand il passait sa main dessus il sentait une douce chaleur en émaner. La cravache s'abattait encore,plus vicieuse. Il voulait lui soutirer un bruit,un gémissement,une défaite et soumission.

Philippe retint un long gémissement. Son plaisir allait crescendo,mais il ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincu! Il étouffa un minuscule gémissement dans son oreiller,ses yeux et ses muscles se contractant brusquement: son sexe maintenant tendu contre son ventre venait de se frotter au drap.

Tout son corps trembla. Le plaisir qu'il en avait retiré, ajouté à celui que la cravache lui procurait, avait manqué de le faire basculer dans une soumission. Il devait se retenir! La cravache frappait encore. Ses fesses,son dos,ses bourses...c'était si bon...son amant savait si bien y faire... Non! Il ne devait pas...oh bon sang...il aimait tant ce plaisir coupable...

Le Chevalier s'en donnait à coeur joie. Il voyait parfaitement que les coups de laissaient pas son amant indifférent;déjà son sexe dressé frottait contre le drap a interval régulier,le faisant se crisper de plaisir.

Ensuite,il voyait parfaitement les longues traces de pré-sperme laissées sur la couverture et qui témoignaient de l'état d'excitation intense de son amant. Il était temps de donner le coup de grâce. La cravache s'abattit plus fort,frappant les fesses,cinglant les testicules.

Philippe lâcha prise,céda,et éjacula dans un long cri de plaisir coupable.

Il s'effondra ensuite dans les draps souillés, tout tremblant.

Le Chevalier sourit,posa sa cravache sur la table de chevet,calme,et vint caresser doucement les fesses brûlantes de son amant. Celui ci gémit et gigota sous la pression,abandonné. Le blond sourit et embrassa les deux globes de chair: "Bravo mon amour. Tu es un magnifique étalon."

Philippe tourna difficilement la tête pour le regarder et sourit doucement,laissant tomber sa fierté: "Oui,mais j'ai un excellent cavalier."


End file.
